


Fëanor asks Nerdanel to forgive him

by Alystraea



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alystraea/pseuds/Alystraea
Summary: Canon says that Fëanor will never return from the Halls of Mandos until the end of Arda. Here's a piece of art depicting something more hopeful: Fëanor, having been released at last from the Halls of Mandos, does the right thing by his wife.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	Fëanor asks Nerdanel to forgive him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnEllspethRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnEllspethRaven/gifts), [SonaBeanSidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonaBeanSidhe/gifts).



For the lovely [AnnEllspethRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnEllspethRaven/pseuds/AnnEllspethRaven), who asked me quite some time ago if I could draw Fëanor asking Nerdanel to forgive him. So here it is, a scene from her fanfiction (co-authored with [SonaBeanSidhe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonaBeanSidhe) where Fëanor returns from the Halls of Mandos a changed man, and humbles himself in a way he never would have in the past.

  
  
Nerdanel wears a rose pendant crafted by Fëanor for her, while he wears a gold wedding ring he crafted in hope that their marriage could be restored.   
  



End file.
